S.Coups
Perfil thumb|300px|S.Coups *'Nombre: '에스쿱스 / S.Coups *'Nombre real:' 최승철 / Choi Seung Cheol *'Apodos: '''Coups, Beagle leader, Scoupstatsu, Cheol *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Letrista, Compositor *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Dalseo-gu, Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso: 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''AB *'Signo zodiacal: 'Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Jabalí * '''Familia: Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia: 'PLEDIS Entertainment. Letras 2019 3rd Album An Ode *Lie Again | Junto a Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu. *Fear | Junto a Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu. *Let me hear you say | Junto a Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu. *Back it up (Hip-Hop Team)| Junto a Vernon. *Snap Shoot | Junto a Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu. 6th Mini Album YOU MADE MY DAWN *Chilli (Hip-Hop Team)|Junto Vernon, Won Woo y Min Gyu. *Getting Closer | Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu. *9–TEEN (OST Webdrama Season 2) | Junto a Woozi, Mingyu y Bumzu. 2018 5th Mini Album YOU MAKE MY DAY *Oh My! | Junto a Vernon,Woozi y BUMZU. *Holiday | Junto a Woozi,BUMZU y Won Woo. *Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day | Junto a Vernon,Min Gyu ,BUMZU,Won Woo y Woozi. *What's Good | Junto a Won Woo,Vernon y Min Gyu. Special Album Director‘s Cut *Thinkin‘ About You | Junto a Won Woo, Vernon, Min Gyu, Bumzu y Woozi. 2017 SEVENTEEN 2nd Album TEEN, AGE * Change Up | Junto a Woozi, Hoshi y BUMZU. * Without You |Junto a Jeonghan, Dino, Vernon, DK, Min Gyu, The8, BUMZU, Woozi y Hoshi. * Flower | Junto a Dino, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Woozi, The8 y BUMZU. * Campfire | Junto a Seungkwan, The8, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, DK, Vernon, Min Gyu, BUMZU y Woozi. SEVENTEEN 4th Mini Album AL1 *Crazy In Love | Junto a BUMZU, Vernon, Min Gyu y Woozi. 2016 SEVENTEEN 3rd Mini Album Going Seventeen *BOOM BOOM | Junto a Bumzu, Woozi, Min Gyu, Won Woo y Vernon. *Leon On Me | Junto a Vernon, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Bumzu. *Fast Peace | Junto a Hoshi, Woozi y Vernon. *I Don't Know | Junto a Woozi y Vernon. 1st Album LOVE&LETTER * Pretty U | Junto a Woozi, Vernon, Seungkwan y BUMZU. * Thumbs Up | Junto a Woozi, Wonwoo, Vernon, Dino y Mingyu. * Popular Song | Junto a Vernon, Mingyu, Dino y BUMZU. * Drift Away | Junto a Woozi, Mingyu, Seungkwan y Hoshi. * Adore U (Vocal Team Ver.) | Junto a Woozi, Seungkwan, DK, Vernon y BUMZU. * Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a Woozi, Vernon, Mingyu, Wonwoo y BUMZU. * Love Letter | Junto a Woozi, Wonwoo, Mingyu y Vernon. 2015 SEVENTEEN (04/12) Q&A (Feat. Ailee) | Junto a Woozi y Vernon. 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE * Mansae | Junto a Woozi, Vernon, Mingyu, Wonwoo y BUMZU. * Fronting | Junto a Woozi, Wonwoo, Mingyu y Vernon. * Rock | Junto a Woozi, Wonwoo y Vernon. 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT * Adore U | Junto a Woozi, Vernon y BUMZU. * Shining Diamond | Junto a Woozi y Vernon. * Ah Yeah | Junto Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon y Woozi. *Lotto (Hip Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a Min Gyu, Won Woo y Vernon. Composiciones * 2015: 1st Album LOVE&LETTER - Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a Woozi, Vernon y BUMZU. Discografia Single Colaboraciones *'2015:' S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon & Ailee - Q&A *'2012:' Raina (Orange Caramel) (ft. S.Coups) - Super Woman Vídeos Musicales * Venus - HELLOVENUS (2012) * Face - NU'EST (2012) * Love Letter - Happy Pledis (2011) * Wonder Boy - AS BLUE (2011) Programas de TV *Player 7 (tvN, 2019) (Junto a Seungkwan, Hoshi, Jun, Wonwoo, Dino y DK, Ep.14) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2019) (Junto a Seungkwan, Ep.430) *Battle Trip (KBS, 2019) (Junto a Jeonghan y Wonwoo, Ep.147) *Baek Jongwon's 3 Kings (SBS, 2017) (con Vernon, Hoshi, Mingyu y THE8) Programas de radio * 2015: ''(16/10)'' (MBC) Starry Night con Woozi. * 2015: ''(15/06)'' (SBS) Lee Guk Joo con Hoshi y Woozi. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SEVENTEEN **'Unidad: '''Hip-Hop. **'Posición: Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. * 'Educación: ' **School of Performing Arts Seoul (Graduado en 2014) * '''Periodo de entrenamiento: 6 años. * Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna) e inglés (básico) * Hobbies: Cantar y Bailar. * Color favorito: 'Rojo y Blanco. *'Religión: Cristiano. *'Cantantes Favoritos: 'Taeyang de BIGBANG, Seol Kyeong Goo, y 2PAC. *'Modelo a seguir:' Uknow Yunho, G-Dragon, y Zico de Block B. *Es cinturón negro de Taekwondo (aprendió desde los 7 años). *No tuvo una audición general para entrar a la compañía ya que fue reclutado por un staff de la misma mientras caminaba por la calle. *En su audición cantó la canción "The Man" de Monday Kiz. *Originalmente iba a formar parte del grupo NU'EST. *Se presento el concierto "Salón de Seúl K-pop" con Raina de After School con quien mantiene una buena amistad como se puede ver en el tercer capítulo de "Seventeen Project". *Creó su propio nombre artístico. La "S" es por Seungcheol y Seventeen, Coups significa un gran suceso. Como rapero, le gustaría tener su propio nombre que sea genial. *Asistió al último episodio de la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, para apoyar a sus compañeros y amigos de agencia NU'EST y a Samuel. Prefirió quedarse en la sección de padres en vez de estar en la sección de fans ya que dijo: "tengo un hijo participando ahí". *Su sueño es convertirse en actor. *En Sukira, RyeoWook le preguntó si era extranjero o si alguno de sus padres lo era puesto que sus rasgos faciales eran bastante exóticos y él dijo que aunque generalmente la gente pensaba eso es 100 % coreano. *En Noviembre de 2019, Pledis Entertainment dio un comunicado sobre S.Coups insinuando que el no participaria en las promociones de Seventeen temporalmente por recientes problemas de ansiedad: «''Hola, soy Pledis Entertainment.''Nos gustaría hacer un anuncio oficial sobre el estado de salud de S.Coups.S.Coups ha sido sometido recientemente a un examen detallado y un diagnóstico de su salud, debido a síntomas de ansiedad. Y después de una discusión exhaustiva, todos los miembros de Seventeen, incluido el propio S.Coups, han decidido que sería mejor para él tomarse el tiempo para descansar y abstenerse temporalmente de participar en las actividades de Seventeen. 'Expresamos sinceramente nuestras disculpas a todos los fanáticos que han seguido mostrando su amor y apoyo a Seventeen y esperamos su comprensión, ya que hemos tomado la decisión de priorizar la salud y el bienestar de nuestros miembros. Nos aseguraremos de continuar haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a nuestros artistas. '' Además, esperamos sinceramente que no haya suposiciones excesivas o malentendidos con respecto a la salud de S.Coups, y haremos más anuncios en consecuencia con respecto a su recuperación y actividades futuras. ''Gracias.»' Enlaces *Instagram Galería S.Coups1.jpg S.Coups2.jpg S.Coups3.jpg S.Coups4.jpg S.Coups5 S.Coups6.jpg S.Coups7 S.Coups8.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KCompositor